


When Daddy's Away, The Wives Will Play

by DangerSlut



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road (2015)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, feeldoe, strapless strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a surprise for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Daddy's Away, The Wives Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fetishism with Danu/Eden, maybe? If you'd like to. They're so hot together ;)
> 
> Eden belongs to deserteden on tumblr.

Danu sucks a hickie into the soft skin of Eden’s quivering inner thigh, humming happily as she listens to the Princess’s moans die down into deep, shuddering breaths. Eden is spectacular when she cums; back arching, thighs clamping down on Danu’s head as she thrusts her cunt up and rides Danu’s face.

The sweet musky scent of sex wafts from between Eden’s legs, saturating Danu’s senses and the feral woman decides she could happily spend all day in bed, pleasing Eden over and over again.

Danu pulls off of Eden’s thigh with a wet pop, admiring the deep purple bruise she had made for a moment, then pushes herself up to kneel between the younger woman’s legs. She bends at the waist, peppering Eden’s soft stomach with kisses before smiling up at her, a sly grin spreading across Danu’s face.

“I have a surprise for you,” purrs Danu, dragging her nails up and down Eden’s side. 

That catches the Princess’s attention, Eden’s cracking an eye open and asking “Oh?”

“One you will enjoy every much, I think,” promises Danu, before crawling to the end of the bed and reaching in between the mattress and the bed frame.

She pulls out a phallic glass object, made up of swirling blues and pinks, mixing together at some points to make vibrant purple. It was long and reasonably thick, not so much as Joe though, and had a line of smooth raised glass spiraling down the shaft. It was studded around the head, and the studs speckled that shaft as well. 

There is a large blub at the base of the shaft, which is studded and rippled like the rest of the glass phallus.

It’s called strapless dildo, Danu had discovered after asking Miss Giddy some not so subtle questions. She had known of dildos from her adventures in the Wastes, but had never seen one before. She had certainly never know of one that could be worn and used like a man’s cock until she had come across this one.

Eden’s gasps and sits upright as Danu turns and presents the dildo to her, golden eyes lighting up with excitement.

“How- Where did you get that?” asks Eden, crawling across the bed so she could get a better look at Danu’s gift, reaching out to graze her fingertips over cool glass.

“I just happened across it this morning. It seems that Joe can be merciful when he chooses to be,” answers Danu, grinning like a shark as she watches her lover marvel at the dildo.

She had found it poorly hidden amongst the plants lining the shelf under the great widow Danu spends her days looking out, pretty purple cockhead poking boldly from between the leaves. Joe had obviously planted it there the night before, knowing Danu would find it easily. He wanted her to use it on Eden no doubt, having quickly become hooked at the sight of his wild ex-wife pleasuring his young fresh wife, and then teaching Eden to pleasure him in turn.

“A gift then,” muses Eden, fingers closing around the textured shaft and stroking it coyly. “One that we should accept gratefully and use enthusiastically.”

Eden looks up at Danu then, a playful smile tugging at her lips as desire fills her eyes. Danu sucks in a sharp breath, want burning low in her belly and need dripping down the inside of her thigh.

“And as often as possible,” agrees Danu, voice wavering slightly as she pulls the phallus from Eden’s grip. 

Spreading her thighs, Danu places the tip of the bulb against her entrance, shivering in delight at the feeling of cold glass against her juicy cunt. She takes a deep breath, forcing herself to relax as she presses the bulb upwards and into herself. The first quarter slides into her with ease, juices dripping down onto the rippling glass, but the bulb widens, making Danu gasps and groan with effort.

Eden watches with wide eyes, licking her lips as Danu places the phallus on the bed, and slowly lowers herself down on it. Danu bounces on the bulb and wiggles her hips like she would taking at flesh and blood cock, milky tits jiggling as she works the bulb into herself.

The stretch is unbelievable when she reaches the half way point, making Danu’s body tremble and her gasp with effort. Sweat beads on her brow, drips down the back of her neck, and Danu drops her full weight onto the bulb.

With a moan, the rest of the bulb pops into her cunt, sliding into her all at once. She feels heavy and full, cool glass filling her up perfectly. Almost as good as how Joe’s cock stretches and fills her.

Eden reaches out and that the shaft on the phallus in her hand again, stroking it slow and lovingly. The bulb shifts inside of Danu, textured surface rubbing against her flesh and grinding against that sensitive spot inside of her. Rocks her hips in time with Eden’s stroking, both of them moaning in unison.

“That is ingenious,” gasps Eden, eyes locked on Danu’s cunt and the gleaming glass cock jutting from between her legs.

“Beg me for it,” gasps Danu. 

Eden glances up at her, cheeks flushing as she bites her bottom lip.

“Beg Mommy to fuck you with her cock, Baby Girl,” orders Danu, her voice deep and husky with need.

Eden shivers at the command, eyes darkening with lust. She lets go of Danu’s cock, laying back on the bed. Propping herself up on her elbows, Eden spreads her legs, her sweet pink cunt shining with slick and Danu’s spit.

“Give it to me, Mommy,” moans Eden, sliding a hand over her smooth stomach and down between her legs to spread the lips of her pussy for Danu. “Fuck me, please. I want to feel your cock in me, I need it. You always make your little girl feel so good.”

Normally, Danu would draw their play out, making a game of begging and dirty talk to see who could hold out longest and seduce the other. But Danu can’t do that now, not with her cunt stuffed full and Eden looking so beautiful before her.

Danu surges forwards, crawling over Eden and laying down on top of her. Her mouth finds Eden’s and they kiss each other desperately, all teeth and tongue and soft gaps of pleasure. Danu’s hips thrust forwards, missing Eden’s slit to slide up between her folds and over her clit, rocking the bulb inside of Danu.

They both moan, clutching at each other’s hot, sweaty flesh, legs tangling together. 

Pulling her hips back, Danu finds her mark and slides home in one strong thrust. Eden tosses her head back, gasping as she breaks their kiss, and Danu hides her face against the younger woman’s neck, biting delicate skin and sucking. 

They move together one soft bed of the bridal suite, consumed by growing pleasure and the thrill of something new. It’s rough and passionate, fucking themselves, each other, on that wonderful glass phallus that connects them.

“Mommy, oh Mommy!” cries Eden, nails raking red lines down Danu’s tanned back. “It feels so good! I- I!”

Danu growls against Eden’s throat, one hand coming up to tangle in her soft, dark locks.

“You what?” pants Danu, licking a stripe up Eden’s throat to nibble on her earlobe. “You can tell Mommy, Baby Girl. You can tell Mommy anything.”

“I love your cock!” cries Eden, legs wrapping around Danu’s waist to pull her deeper. “I want you to fuck me with it every day!”

“Such a slut, Mommy’s baby is,” teases Danu, moaning again as she grinds into the young woman, making them both writhe in pleasure.

A soft chuckle comes from behind them, deep and masculine and distorted, making both women freeze on the bed. Danu turns her head to the side to see Joe looming in the doorway, hunching over Eden protectively despite knowing he will do nothing to harm his little Princess. 

“Daddy!” gasps Eden, looking over Danu’s shoulder, eyes wide with excitement and fear. “Mom- Ah, Danu and I, we were ju-”

Joe chuckles again, cutting Eden off as he steps into the room and sits on the bed.

“Don’t mind me,” rumbles Joe, hands going to her belt to undo it. “Daddy likes watching Mommy and his little girl playing nice together.”

Eden looks at Danu, who flashes her a mischievous grin before starting to fuck her again.


End file.
